


Rocky Horror cast from Gotham

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fun, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: This is just a silly idea I came up with for who should play which Rocky Horror characters in Gotham





	Rocky Horror cast from Gotham

**Rocky Horror Gotham.**

Cast.

Frank - Oswald

Rocky - Jim

Brad - Ed

Janet - Lee

Riff Raff - Zsasz

Magenta - Tabitha

Columbia - Ivy

Dr Scott - Hugo Strange

Eddie - Butch

Narrator -  
Alfred


End file.
